


Sans' Trip Across the Sea

by anishahello



Category: Candle Cove, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And hates candle cove, Other, She really loves sans, What Have I Done, i am judging me right now, i don't regret shit ok, it isn't too bad, only i can judge me, shed hate me for this, this is for my ex-girlfriend, yolo i wrote it 4 her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anishahello/pseuds/anishahello
Summary: I am making many mistakes in life, but here ya'll go. An Undertale and Candle Cove crossover that nobody asked for, but here ye go. Don't ask where Sans got a universe machine that lets him cross universes, it's there to serve the plot.





	

There was something that bothered Sans about the universe,but nothing that he could put his finger on. He looked around, slightly amused that this universe’s water looked like a sheet bought from a cheap human mart. There was a wooden ship in the distance, as Sans realised where everyone in the universe was hanging about. He happily rowed through the cheap blanket sea with his universe crossing machine, but his content smile had slowly faded away the moment he heard, music? It sounded old, rustic, like it was from an old television show.

Usually, universes don’t actually have background music other than his own. Normally, he would be excited that there was another universe like his, but there was something off.

 

As he rowed closer, he finally paused, his eyes darkened. His breathing had gotten lower, as he surveyed the situation making sure that what he was seeing was real. He got silent, to make sure that what he was hearing was real. The theme, it had tracks of people screaming, _but there was no one around him that could make screams that loudly._

Still, there was something worse than the screaming that seemed to come out of nowhere. It was the ship, it had eyes and a mouth, seemingly gulping the water every time it talked. He wanted to back out, but his universe crossing machine has to charge. He has to stay for two minutes instead of five, thanks to the brilliance of Dr.Alphys.

 

His soul began to tug as he saw the eye of the ship turn towards him, as he began to see everyone on board. They all looked like puppets, their strings clearly visible. The inhabitants of the boat were a tall skeleton puppet, wearing clothing that disturbingly looked like human skin. It was at that moment Sans realised, that _he had not seen any human like puppets, or humans for any matter._

 

He felt stiff, as he glanced over at the other. He didn’t know what word came to mind when he saw him, other than simply horrible. He was oddly shaped, a huge mustache had sat upon huge painted grinning teeth. The other had also began staring at Sans the moment that the tall skeleton had seen Sans. The mustached puppet had been wearing a monocle, only magnifying the other eye that was staring at him.

“so, you guys pirates?” As disturbed as he was, he just wanted to make idle talk since he comes from a land of monsters. As scary as these folks can be, he knows that where he’s from, they can get scarier looking. The caped skeleton steps forward, the other puppet cowling in the presence of the other. It spoke in a deep, gritty voice that Sans didn’t think he would ever forget in his lifetime. **“Why yes, and I am ever so h a p p y that you are here.”** As open-minded as Sans wanted to be about the situation, he quickly turned to defense the moment that the top hat wearing skeleton spoke. He could’ve swore that he heard the minion puppet muttering under it’s breath, _‘Mr. Skin Taker is gonna grind tiny’s bones and feed them to Horrace, oh yes he is….oh yes.’_ A large portion of murmurs that came from Horrace were ‘oh yes.’ It didn’t take long for Sans to realise that Horrace was talking about his bones, which made him tense up. Before Skin-Taker commented on Sans’ silence, he turned in fury towards his second in command. **“You FOOL, didn’t I teach you earlier how to keep that mouth of yours S H U T?!”** His voice was strong, demanding, and all around frightening. Horrace trembled, out of fear of arousal Sans’ didn’t care to figure out. The moment that his universe crossover device gained power, he left, not wanting to see anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i regret this none- comment anything you'd like me to write, I have writers block like fuck me


End file.
